swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 5) Issue 26
Synopsis "Victor: Spoiled" As an Avatar of The Green, Alec Holland gained the benefit of the knowledge of every prior avatar. What he did not learn until he was replaced as Avatar, was that he would be able to know the thoughts and destiny of the next avatar, his successor, the Seeder. Unfortunately, knowing Jason Woodrue as he does, Alec can do nothing but watch as the Seeder attacks Capucine at Alec's old home in Louisiana, forcing her to run for her life. Even so, he is too busy to give chase, hoping to find ways to impress the Green, and demonstrate that the faith in him was not misplaced. Woodrue's plan to impress the Green takes him to San Diego, where a lonely Buddy Baker is celebrating Christmas Eve by himself. As the champion of The Red, the Seeder hopes that killing Animal Man will bring him the Green's favor. Seven years ago, Jason Woodrue had been studying Environmental Science at Reed University. His professor had espoused a controversial theory that plant life has consciousness, and he had been fascinated and obsessed by the notion. The professor had stumbled onto the concept of plant-life having a living champion called the Avatar. Following legends and folklore, he had posited that somehow, it would be possible for an ordinary man to become that champion. Searching for years, Woodrue found his way to Mato Grosso, Brazil, where he discovered - at last - the Parliament of Trees. He begged them to let him become their avatar, but received no reply. However, they had been listening. They waited until they found a task that only a human, and not their Avatar, could complete. When one such opportunity arose, they spoke to him, demanding that he help them save Alec Holland. When he'd complied, though, Alec could provide no answers as to what the Green saw in Holland that it didn't see in him. He had been jealous. As reward for his service, the Green gave Woodrue the power to alter seeds, and while it was a limited power, seeds do grow. Now, Buddy Baker is confused as to why the Swamp Thing would attack him, unaware that this is not his friend Alec Holland. Likewise, Woodrue is not aware that Buddy is not really the Avatar of the Red; his daughter Maxine is. But when Woodrue damages one of the presents Buddy bought for her, his anger is enough to lead him to take up Woodrue's challenge, no matter what the situation is. Retreating to another arena, Woodrue reveals his identity, and Buddy explains his relationship - or lack thereof - with the Red. In any case, Woodrue settles for killing Buddy in lieu of the real Avatar until he finds her. Woodrue's attack is malicious, seeking out every animal nearby and killing them all with the power of the Green, thus depriving Buddy of any powers. Time ago, Woodrue had been unsatisfied with his reward and sought out more power from the Cult of the Cold Flame. In exchange for that power, they demanded that he perform evil tasks, which he did without hesitation. The crimes changed him, but he barely noticed, seeking only power. By mixing magic with the Green, he gained new and amazing powers, recapturing the Parliament's attention as the Seeder. Buddy points out that the plants cannot see all the life in the world, much the same as the animals cannot see all the plants in the world. Woodrue missed an ant, a worm, an a hawk, all within close distance. With the ant's strength, the worm's regeneration, and the hawks' flight, Buddy attacks. He tears the wood and vine wings from Woodrue's back, and drops him from the sky, warning that if he intends to stay Avatar of the Green, he'd best stay out of his way. In Peru, Woodrue feels fear, knowing that he has failed to prove his ruthless effectiveness to the Green. So, he seeks out a clear-cutting operation, destroying the rainforest, knowing that its existence deeply offends the Green. He destroys it brutally, killing those who lived and worked on the site, letting their blood run in the swamps and rivers. Appearances "Victor: Spoiled" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Capucine *Animal Man *The Seeder *Cult of the Cold Flame **Mister E **Felix Faust **Sargon the Sorceress *John Constantine Locations *United States of America **Louisiana **California ***San Diego **Oregon **Reed University *South America **Brazil ***Mato Grosso **Peru Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 5)'' Issue 26 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-26-victor-spoiled/4000-435547/ Swamp Thing (Volume 5) Issue 26] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 5) Issues